Living In A Dream
by Seblainer
Summary: Jax and Sam are together. Here's a small slice of their marriage on Valentine's Day. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Living In A Dream  
Characters: Jax and Sam\  
Pairing: Jax/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Jax and Sam are together. Here's a small slice of their marriage on Valentine's Day.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.  
Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help.

*Living In A Dream*

Jax smiled as he walked into the house, calling out Sam's name as he hung up his coat and took off his tie. Sam came walking out of the kitchen with flour in her hair and on her face and clothes. She had been in the middle of making a cake for Valentine's Day and was covered from head to toe in flour.

Sam had been listening to some music as she made the cake and was being silly by dancing and singing along with the radio. Now that her husband was home though, she would need to hurry and finish the cake and then go and clean up. Walking over to Jax, Sam quickly kissed him and then said, "I need to finish the cake and then I'm going to take a quick shower. Will you take the cake out when it's done?"

Jax nodded and then Sam smiled and went to finish the cake. When it was ready she put it in the oven and then went to shower. Before too long, Sam was finished showering and dressing. She came back downstairs wearing a floor-length v-neck black and red dress. Her hair was swept up into a classy bun and she was wearing a little make-up as she approached her husband once more.

Jax whistled as he looked at Sam and then took the cake out of the oven and set it on top to let it cool. Walking over to his wife, Jax kissed Sam and then when he pulled back he said, "My turn. I'm gonna shower and then get your gift. We can go out to dinner if you like or we can order in. Your choice."

When Jax went to shower and change Sam added a little frosting on the cake and then put, 'Happy Valentines Day' on it in red. Since Jax was a fan of chocolate, the cake was all chocolate except for the frosting. Smiling to herself, she put away the frosting and then went to get Jax's present.

The two of them had been married for two years and they were more in love than ever. When Jax entered the kitchen once again he was wearing a beautiful black suit and looked as handsome as ever. Sam walked back into the kitchen with Jax's present and set it down on the dinner table. Jax quickly did the same before pulling Sam into his arms and showering her with more kisses.

He kissed her temple, neck and lips. A few moments later Sam laughed softly as Jax started to tickle her. When he pulled away a moment later, Sam knew that they were going to be serious now. Jax walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Sam. Sam thanked her husband and then she sat in the chair.

Jax went and got the two plates of food that he had hidden from Sam for their Valentine's Day dinner. After setting the plates of food on the table, he grabbed Sam's present and handed it to her. Sam grabbed Jax's present and did the same. Both of them opened their presents.

Jax had bought Sam a solid gold bracelet and Sam had bought Jax a gold watch. When they slipped their presents on, they shared a kiss and finished their meal which turned out to be pasta. After finishing the pasta, Sam got up and retrieved the cake. She cut two small pieces and handed one to her husband and placed one on her plate.

The two of them ate their pieces of cake in silence and when they were done with that, Sam got up and walked over to the stereo. She turned it on and put on the CD that she had put inside early this morning. The song that came on was Barry White's 'Can't Get Enough of Your Love.' Moments later the two of them were slow dancing, right there in the kitchen. Now some people might think that was stupid but neither of them cared.

Jax and Sam felt like they were living in a dream and nothing was going to ruin it. Their marriage was strong and stable and they were talking about having a couple of kids. Sam couldn't wait to have a son or daughter. She had always wanted a child of her own. Only now Sam had Jax and they could have a child or two or three. Sam couldn't wait to have a baby with Jax. In her opinion, having a baby was the strongest form of love a man and woman could show each other.

Smiling, Sam said, "I have one more thing for you." Jax nodded and then he waited to see what his wife was going to say. "We are going to have a baby." When her husband's face lit up at her words, Sam knew that everything was going to be perfect.

Jax hugged Sam a little tighter. "How far along are you?"

Sam told him. "I'm four months along and I was waiting for tonight to tell you." Jax was so excited. He couldn't wait to be a father. He and Sam had talked about having children and now it was going to happen.

The two of them spent some time talking about getting things together before the baby came. When Jax asked if she knew the sex of the baby Sam told him that they were having a daughter. The look on Jax's face was one that Sam was going to remember for the rest of her life.

The love in his eyes and the happiness on his face was how Sam knew that nothing was ever going to tear them apart. After talking for a little while, the two of them went and got ready for bed. Sam changed into a nightgown and Jax changed into a pair of jogging pants and they got in bed and went to sleep in each others' arms.

The end.


End file.
